Code: Chara!
by firelily53
Summary: Astrid travels to japan to find where a replica of the super computer is hiding. She discovers a company Easter is working with the evil supercomputer Xana. When she finds her own Charas will they and the others be able to defeat this new threat? And what secrets lie behind two stories intertwined? The things both sides can accomplish by joining together is immeasurable.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid's POV

I walked into the school and opened the sliding door. This is so strange from Kadic. I entered in a kinda student exchange program with one of the girls here. The other girl is going to France with me after this. Her name is Ame Hinamori. Yikes, I mean Hinamori Amu. I've been studying Japanese for a while. the worst is the names.

When I sat down I got strange looks from some of the people in there. Hey I may be french but we don't look very different...oh yeah. I pulled my white ear behind my ear and grew self conscience about my thin lips and pale skin.

Its not like they haven't seen this stuff before though. Amu said that she had pink hair. I sighed and pulled out my class supplies from my pack I brought from France. They look kinda like the ones everyone else had. I finished the beginning class work and smiled when Amu walked in, breathing heavy. I'm not surprised since she's almost late.

I was wearing a plaid blue and black skirt and a black jacket with a bite shirt underneath. I put my hair in a braid with a bandana. Nothing can go wrong with my classic outfit can it?

"Hi Astrid!" Amu said and I smiled. She sat down next to me and her three fairy things flew with her.

Yeah that's what I'm most worried about. You see I came here not only for leisure but because there's a replica here that we weren't able to reach on the skid for some reason. Jeremy thinks there's major security with it. Anyway when I met Amu at her house yesterday I almost freaked about it in front of her but i didn't want to look insane. Anyway she talked with them but I did my best to pretend I couldn't hear.

"Hello Amu!" I said in prettygood Japanese. Like I said I've been practicing. The only thing I refuse to do is call her by her last name. I don't like doing that, I need to stay French somehow with my language.

"What do you think so far?" She asked and I smiled and shrugged.

"I haven't seen much expect you and this really comfy pillow. I can't wait to start lessons though, and see more of...everything really!" I said and she smiled.

"Very energetic isn't she!?" The green fairy thing asked and I side glanced at her. The other two nodded and I sighed. Oh well, if I'm going insane at least I'll get to see Japan!

I just wish that Odd was here too. Oh well, I can deal without my boyfriend for a while. I smiled at the thought of him but quickly turned my attention back to the teacher. he's a bit clumsy isn't he?

"We have an exchange student today! Please welcome Hax Astrid." He said and I waved as everyone looked at me.

"You can call me Astrid." I said, not wanting to be called by Hax. The other people in the class looked curious but none said anything. When class ended I surrounded by almost everyone in the class asking me a question.

"Is it hard to know two languages?"

"Won't you miss your family?"

"Why are you so open to let people call you by your first name?"

"Are you going to join the Upper guardians with Hinamori-San?"

I stood there overwhelmed for a second before Amu pulled me out of the circle and down the hall. We came to a stop outside the building infront of a beautiful river.

"Thanks, that was alot worse than I thought it'd be." I said and she waved it off.

"No big deal, anyway I've hot a meeting with the Upper Guardians." Amu said and I nodded. She told me about how she and a few others had been in a school representative program thing called the guardians. they used to be at the elementary school but they are now in high school and are in the same type dealio except they are called Upper Guardians.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." I said smiling. I can't wait yo go explore. I've got to be careful though.

"Bye, I'll introduce you to my friends after the meeting." She said and I waved goodbye. Amu and I have become close friends over the past year. I'm glad to be here with a friend..well most of the time.

i walked by the fiver and gazed at it for a few minutes. It's so pretty. Something that's always mesmerized me is water. I'm a good ice skater but I'm not bad at swimming. I watched the water for a while longer and then noticed a fish swim by in it. I wonder what type it is. I wish I was the type of person who can swim like a fish.

I laughed at the thought and then headed toward the streets. I wonder what type of shops they have here. I sighed and turned back around. No time, I've gotta check on the signal. I sat down on a bench next to the river, maybe it's actually a creek, or a stream. A small river I guess.

I opened the laptop and quickly opened a chat. Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, William and I. A second later all of them got on.

_"Hey I've got a good amount of free time right now. I figured I could start with the search."-Me_

_"Yeah, now is a perfect time, miss you by the way." -Odd_

_"Yeah, I wish you didn't have it all the way there, be careful okay?"-William_

_"Don't worry Im fine. I miss you all too."-Me_

_"Anyway for now try to find how big this one company is. It's called Easter, and We think it has something to do with it."-Jeremy_

_"Yeah, Also don't forget to put Chan after your friends names!"-Yumi_

_"Thanks Yumi will do. I guess I'll also look for smaller companies that could be helping it."-Me_

_"Also steer clear of your teacher, except in class. He's involved with the company."-Ulrich_

_"Wow you know more than I do and I'm supposed to help you guys! Anyway I'll start checking it out. This convo can't be tapped by the japan Government can it?"-Me_

_"Nope, super computers come in handy!" -Yumi_

_"Also If you see any Xana attacks tell us as quick as you can. We don't know if Xana will strike there or not."-Odd_

_"Okay, thanks guys."-Me_

I closed out of the conversation and got up. No time for my own things right now ive got to get to work! I slipped my laptop back in my bag and headed toward the city. I've got yo find everything on Easter products right? I had a skip in my step as cheerfulness spread through me. It feels good to have a plan.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a cold feeling oozed over me. What is this feeling? I want to give up hope. Why do I feel like it's useless? I fingered the locket that Odd gave me and despite myself leaned against a tree. What is this? Alarm glared through me and I realized he obviousness of it. A Xana attack! I pulled out my phone and dialed Odds number.

"Xana attack, quickly deactivate the tower!" I said and he said okay and quickly hung up. Even though I love hearing his voice this is more important.

Alright now where is the attack? I had pushed the despair down now and was looking around. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a tweed jacket in the corner of my eye head toward the school. My teacher! I didn't have time to react before I was hit with something from behind.

I quickly got and turned to see Jim standing there with Xana symbols in his eyes.

" Thank you Xana, it really helps when you make it obvious!" I said and grabbed a branch on my right. I got into a stance when headed a scream to my left. What is that? I broke away from my fight and ran over to the screams. Branches whipped my faces as I pushed through the forest with the Spector following me. I burst out on the other side to see Amu and a few others facing another Jim.

One has blonde hair, I think he's the one she has a crush on. The prince or whatever she calls him. He wears a blue plaid cape with the same pattern on shorts. He had hHe same type of fairy as Amu but this one was a boy and had a crown on his head. Oh, prince eh?

Another has long hair but with a red plaid outfit and a skirt. She has a girl fairy with a kimono on. Huh she looks...never mind.

the next one has orange hair and yet another red outfit. Oh red for the girls blue for the guys. She wears her hair in short pigtails and her fairy is...a baby?

The last one has orange hair as well but with a blue plaid outfit. He looks energetic and fun to be honest. His fairy has green hair, kinda sports looking.

I ran through to the specter and placed myself in between them and it.

"Stay away from them!" I said and the other one followed me out. I turned to the docked people behind me. "Don't just stand there get away from here!"

That went as a wake up call for them. Amu got a determined look in her eyes and so did the others. Oh no you don't! Whatever them and their fairies do this isn't it.

i sighed and ran straight for one of the specters. I kicked off the side of the building and shoved my stick inside the specter. The molecules vibrated but it just grabbed the stick and threw it into the trees.

"Yeah, didn't think that'd work either." I said and saw the other specter come up on my right, totally ignoring the others. I glance over at them and they looked plain shocked. Okay, back in time to stop them from freaking out yet make Xana stronger, or should we not and pretend it never happened? I was thrust from my thoughts as the specter to my left started chasing me. This is good, I can lead them away from everyone else.

"Stay where you are! or no run away! Just don't get hurt!" I said the last part a scream as something hit me in the back. Shoot another specter.

"Astrid!" Amu called and the. She looked at the pink fairy thing. She said some words that I didn't catch and suddenly she was engulfed in bright lights. When she emerged she was dressed in a tacky, but kinda cool looking cheerleader outfit.

She took up a stance that made her seem like she wanted to fight. Oh no you don't. Whatever she and the fairy things are doing this isn't their battle. They'll only get hurt or be...no!

"Orange top! To your left!" I yelled at guy and he doved out of reach of the specter just in time. I flipped out my phone and called Jeremy. Hurrying would be nice.

"Jeremy! Can you hurry please I've got a little chaos-" I said the last bit as a yell as I was hit in the back again.

"We're almost there! Be careful Astrid!" Jeremy said through the phone and I hung up.

I can do this. Get them safe, risk getting beat up myself. I can do this.

"Hey Xana!" I yelled getting the attention of all, one, two, three specters. "If your so busy with everybody else here than that's fine. I only need a little more research to find your hideout. In fact i could do it right now! Go ahead and. Bother yourself with them." I said and instantly the start running towards me. Okay time for phase two. Water.

i ran away from the others who still looked she'll shocked. The three specters merged into one and started gaining on me. Yeah this is bad. Wait what am I doing? Im heading straight for a park with absolutely no cover in it, and I just risked myself for the sake of people who looked like they could handle themselves. I tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Just as I did I turned to see the specter vaporize into thin air. Oh i love you guys I really do.

i sat down against a tree and caught my breath. Check.

"Astrid all you alright!?" I heard from not far off. Amu. Oh great. Okay run away. Tomorrow I know nothing. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my legs when I noticed something was weighing down my hood. I reached back and picked up three eggs.

One of them was a icy blue and white and showed snowflakes on it. Another Was electric purple and showed symbols all computery like. The last one was glowing and shifting it's size. I reached to touch it with my hand but it flew away.

"What was that?" I muttered in French and Amu burst through the trees in full cheerleader get up. I stand there looking at her and her eyes drift to the eggs in my hand. I stuff them back in hood and smile.

"Are you okay? What was those things? And what do you mean by Xana? Can you see Miki, Ran, and Su?" She asked and my Japanese faltered for a second. I breathed and said.

"I gotta go, I hit my head on the tree. I don't know what you mean by the other things but I'll catch you later." I said quickly and dashed off through woods. What are those eggs? Or the fairy things? What have I gotten myself into?

**Hi everyone! People from my code lyoko fan fic know that I do little notes at the bottom of chapters. I want to state that this is a side story that will not effect my other fanfic. And to all those that haven't read my other fanfic on code lyoko you don't have to know everything, you'll catch up. If you want though you can read it. Anyway I hope you like this first chapter! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day i phoned up the others. Why hadn't Jeremy done a return to the past? This is going to be difficult to explain. I brushed the scratches on my arm while I waited for him to pick up.

"Shoot. they must be in class." I said to myself as I walked to school. Please don't let Amu see me. I might be able to pull off playing dumb. I sighed and brush the two eggs that i put in my hood. They seem to be safe there. they were warm too, I wonder what will hatch.

I sat down in my seat next to Amu. She looked at me sideways and I smiled. Then ti turned to the board and luckily the teacher started before she could ask me anything. I caught the teachers eye and felt something stir inside me. The same feeling of hopelessness. I stared defiantly at him and he looked away and continued teaching. Something to do with Easters eh?

The thing that I'm most curious about is the way Amy transformed. Her locket has something to do with it I think. I sideways glanced at her and the three fairies flying around her. She slipped something in my desk and I felt around for it. A letter?

"Its an invitation the garden. A guardian meeting." She said when class ended and grabbed my hand. She smiled encouragingly and lead me outside again. I know I can trust her but, I can't tell her everything without the others approval.

"Wait." I said before we made it to the garden. Apparently it looks the same as the on at the elementary school. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket, then I met her eyes. "I need to know something. Tell me I'm not going crazy about the way you transformed yesterday. And the fairy things flying around you! What are they?" I asked and she smiled.

"I knew you could see them! You have two as well right? The eggs I mean. Your own will hatch soon enough. Come on though we'll explain everything there!" She said and I followed her. How could they possibly explain...nevermind look who's talking self!

We walked inside and I felt my mouth drop to the floor. This place is amazing. there's a small pond in the middle and plants all around. Amu led me around the pond and up the small staircase where the people I saw from yesterday were standing around a table.

"Astrid let me introduce you to Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase." She said pointing to each of them in turned. I waved shyly and smiled.

"I'm the Joker card." Amu said and then pointed to Yaya, "Yaya is the Ace chair." Then she pointed to Nadeshiko, "Nadeshiko is the queens chair." Then she pointed to orange top, I mean Kukai, "Kukai is the jack's chair." And then she leaned over and whispered to me, "Tadase is the king's chair, but it'd be wise not to mention prince or king when he's around." She said and I nodded but was confused. Okay King, Queen, Jack, and Ace...oh and Joker.

"Nice to meet you. My names Astrid." I said and then realized how my name sounds funny in a Japanese accent. After I said it all of their fairies popped out from behind something.

"As you are all my subjects I shall introduce myself first! I am Kiseki, the King!" The one next to Tadase said. Ah king, crown, hmm.

"I'm Ran!" Amu's fairy said, the pink one who looked like she was related to sports.

"I'm Miki!" Said Amu's blue fairy with a cute hat. Reminds me of France.

"I'm Su!" Amu's green fairy said, this one looks like she about to clean or bake something.

"My names, Daichi!" Said the one next to orange top, I mean Kukia. I've got to get over that nickname.

"dechu-dechu." Said one next to Yaya. I never caught her name.

"I'm Temari." Said one shyly next to Nadeshiko.

"Where are yours?" Yaya asked and I reached behind me and into my hood. I pulled the two still warm eggs out.

"They haven't hatched yet." Tadase said and I smiled at them. I wonder what they'll be like.

"Anyways, we want to ask you to join the guardians." Nadeshiko said and I took a step back.

"What do you mean, I'm just going to be here for a year...maybe longer maybe shorter." I said and realized how pathetic my argument sounded. It's just, I've barely been here 48- hours and I'm already caught up in something.

"Well we'd have to Crete a new position for you, but we think you can help us on things. Besides Once your Guardian characters hatch it will be helpful in more ways to have you around." Tadase said and handed me a book. They started this whole thing and explained to me how every child has a hearts egg. I understood most of it but it was hard to believe.

"We think you could help us with changing back the x eggs. Also with the Xana thing yesterday." Amu started and I went on red alert mode. Woah, steer clear. "We've seen things like that before in the past few weeks. And you seem to know about them-" she was cut of by my cell phone ringing. I looked at it and saw Odds number.

"Perfect! Look I gotta take this but after it's my turn to explain everything!" I said my mood raising. I dashed out side and answered.

"Astrid! Is everything okay down there Xana wise?" He asked and I said yes.

"They know about it though, Amu and the other guardians, long story by the way. But they've seen it before and I don't think it'd be wise to not tell them. Do you think I should explains the Xana thing to them? I think they can help!" I said and I heard Odd ask the others about it.

"The others agree as long as they can help with finding the replica. And they swear to not tell anyone else." Odd said and I cheered.

"That makes it simple then. Thanks, I love you and I'll talk later!" I said and hung up.

i turned around to go back inside the guardian but as I walk over they all tip over the side of the wall.

"Yaya the point was for her not to see us!" Kukai said and I laughed. He looked at me surprised and I smiled. He smiled back and I helped them up.

"It's rude to spy ya know." I said and Amu put her hand behind her head and laughed guiltily. Yep, no suspicion there.

"Anyway can a you tell us about the Xana thing? Weve been dying to know!" Ran said and I nodded. they led me back inside and I explained to them about the devil computer program, the supercomputer and how I joined. I also explained the things that happened in the last year.

"So pretty much right now I'm looking for the replica because we weren't able to access it through the skid. Although I didn't come here just for this, at first I was just coming here to hang out with Amu-chan and see japan." I summed up and they nodded.

"Pick a number between 2 and 10." Nadeshiko said randomly and I thought about it for the moment. There are seven lyoko warriors...

"Seven!" I said and Nadeshiko nodded.

"Thatll be your chair then. The seventh chair!" She said and i smiled. I wish it could be like this all the time. Joining a school council and hanging out with friends. Doing things that aren't involved with super computers and Xana attacks. I wonder, what I would be like if that was my life? I wish I could say id be out going and make lots of friends. Be successful in a careee. Maybe Id get the chance to pursue ice skating.

I felt something stir inside of me as the meeting came to a close. If only Odd and the others were here. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy are my best friends, and I love Odd. I sighed and smiled, maybe one day I can have a life where I can be outgoing and fun. Competing in skating competitions and cheering my own friends on for what they do.

"Why don't we show you are some of the shops?" Yaya said and I looked at her surprised. I should get to work on finding the replica.

"The quicker I find the replica and destroy it the quicker I can do things like that. Right now though I have a job..." I said and trailed off as Amu shook her head.

"Unacceptable! You can work on that later but this is your trip too right? I'm sure your friends would agree!" she said and Nadeshiko nodded. I looked away and decided. I can work later I guess.

"Okay!" I said and they cheered. We headed outside and Tadase and Kukai left us.

"We don't want to go around girly shops all day. We'll see you later! Oh Amu-chan don't forget to tell Astrid-chan about the trip!" Kukai said and pulled Tadase along to whatever they were doing.

"Trip?" I asked but Amu shrugged.

"I'll tell you later. For now let's go to the mall!" She said and Yaya nodded.

"Sales!" She cheered and I laughed.

We went through more stores than I ever had. Aelita Yumi and I never went on shopping trips like these. They were exhausting but, but fun too. We went around to many different stores and I noticed the cool and spicy attitude that everyone here says she has, yet she never showed to me. Maybe it was easier being herself through email?

"It's getting late," Nadeshiko said after we all had acquired at least one bag. I had gotten a carrying purse like thing for my eggs. I don't know though, they appeared in my hood so...I'll ask them when they come.

"Oh before we go, lets get something sweet to eat!" Yaya said and we agreed.

"Why not just some ice cream? That stand over there is pretty good." Amu said and we walked over there. I got chocolate, Yaya got strawberry, and Amu and Nadeshiko got vanilla. We ate in silence as the guardian characters flew around us and played with each other.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nadeshiko said and I yawned. it is late huh?

"Okay, me too." Yaya said and they headed off in different directions. I smiled and looked up and the setting sun. Today was a lot more fun than I had thought it'd be.

"Looks like we're heading in the same direction eh?" I said and started heading back to the apartment I lived in. She followed behind me and when we got to her house she stopped.

"Thank you." I said and she looked surprised. "For letting me join the guardians, and for explaining to me what this all me means...and hanging out...with everyone was...fun." I said looking away but then turning back and looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean!?" She said putting on a cool and spicy attitude. "It was nothing, not like you have to ask for that or anything so really it wasnt a favor." She said and I smiled

"Thanks anyways, Ill see you tomorrow. Bye Ran, Miki, Su" I said and they waved goodbye to me as I dashed down the street. Eventually I made it to my apartment and slipped the key in.

I went inside and sat down on the small couch. My apartment had a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. Bigger than some, and pretty comfortable. I gently picked up my eggs from my hood and felt them. I looked at the one with the snowflakes on it and smiled.

"I wish everyday could be this easy. I wish I had the strength to deal with when it's not. I sighed and then caught my breath as a crack appeared in the egg. I moved my hand over to feel it when in a burst of light a guardian character flew from the egg.

She had her brown hair tied up in a bun with a few curls sticking out. She wore a casual school uniform but had ice skates inside of her icy blue hood. The outfit itself was a mixture between icy blue and lavender. Her shoes were boots that go up to her knee and her eyes were dark brown.

"Hiya! My names Auna!" She said and I smiled brightly.

"I'm Astrid." I said and she flew around the room.

"This place could do with some brightening up. Maybe a snowflake over there and a teapot Hanging from the ceiling." She said and I laughed.

"I could use the couch pillows to build a fort." I suggested

"and the blanket as a barrier that shall not be passed!" We said at the same time and the. Burst into giggles.

"Speaking of tea," She said, " Wanna make some? That guy Kukai left some for you by the door!" She said and i froze.

"He did?" I asked and she flew over and picked it up. It was a lavender and green tea set.

"Yep! Let's make some! I love tea!" she said and I smiled.

"Okay why not? Um" I said and walked over to the stove. I picked up the tea set and pulled out one thing of lavender. I filled the tea pot with water and tilted my head to the side. "How do I do this exactly?" I asked and she laughed.

"Just start boiling the water and put the bag of tea in!" She said and I nodded I set the temperature to high and dipped the bag in.

Hi again! This is chapter two of this series! How do you like it so far? If you couldn't guess Auna was born from Astrid's desire to live a carefree life and be able to make friends and be successful in that life. Don't worry though we'll be seeing some action soon enough. Of course we've also got to introduce ikuto and others. So much to do! I can hardly take it! Anyways I hope you liked this and ill see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I was late this morning getting up after playing with Auna all night. I ran into class just before the bell fangs nd sat down in my seat. A second later Amu came in but Nikaidou didn't seem to notice That she was late, he was to busy picking up his books that had fallen on the floor. Auna flew around me and looked at the classroom. I waved hi to Amu but Nikaidou started teaching straight away. Auna flew back over to me and settled herself in my hood.

"Also, class, before you leave." He said at the end of class. "Take a look at the flyers for the Halloween social in a few days." He said and everyone dashed out if the class room. He picked up a bunch of books and then dropped them again. I sighed and walked over.

"Let me helped." I said and set my nerves onto high left again. Steer clear of this guys Astrid what are you doing?

"Thanks." He said after I picked up all the books. "Hax, you would do well to be careful here." He said and i froze.

"Right, this city is different from mine after all, I don't know how things work." I said and he cheerfully nodded. I sighed and headed out the classroom and felt every muscle in my body tensed.

"That was creepy." Auna said and I nodded. Wait do we have a guardian meeting today? Amu didn't wait for me so...suddenly I felt a cold feeling drop over me and a strong waved of hopelessness flooded from the direction of the sports feilds.

"What is that?" I said as a shiver went up my arm. Auna shrugged and we ran over there to find an elementary schooler with his head in his knees. I ran over to him and Auna followed closely behind.

"Oi! Are you alright!?" I called and the kid lifted his head up. He had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were dull.

"It was a bad dream anyway, I'd never be able to accomplish it." He said and I knelt next to him. What does he mean? Suddenly I heard a strange laugh from the other side of the field. I looked over and saw a guardian character the was all black except for an x on it's head. This must be what an x egg looks like, well it's not an egg anymore huh?

"Auna what do we do?" I asked

"Uh, we need to either purify the egg or destroy it. I don't want to destroy any kids dreams...so I veto the latter." She said and I nodded.

"So, we have to transform?" I said looking at her and she nodded.

"Yeah! It'll be fun..I hope we can do it. Ah!" She scream as the x character, annoyed at us ignoring it, shot some type of laser at her.

"Watch out!" I said and dived infront of the laser. I cupped her in my hand and shielded her with my body. "Are you alright?" I asked

"Y..yes. Thank you." She said with a frightened look. No one, hurts Auna.

"What was your dream? I'm sure it was amazing!" I asked the boy and he looked up again.

"I want to be a professional swimmer..." He muttered

"Why don't you then?" I aksed

"Most swimmers practice since young, if never be able to catch up now. Besides it's useless. I don't have the right legs." He said with a miserable look in his eyes.

"Say you would become the best swimmer ever, but you have to practice your hardest and try as hard as you can, would you give the effort needed to do it?" I asked and he looked at me for the first time, his eyes clearing a bit.

"Yes." He said and I breathed out and smiled at him.

"Then do it!" I said and turned to Auna. "Let's try it!" I was pumped up from my own speech.

"Yeah!" She said and flew in front of me. I cupped my hands under her and said words that felt right.

"My heart, Unlock!" As I spoke the words in french light filtered around us and my hair shifted and blew around me. Auna went into her egg and my hands guided her into me. My hair flew around me and formed into a tight bun on the top of my head.

My clothes shifted and changed until I had sleeves that went all the way up my arm but didn't connect to my dress. My dress filled around my and formed into a lavender ice skating outfit, the one I had drawn when I was young. It was sleeveless and hung to my body until it got to my waist where it then filled into a wavy skirt. My shoes were pretty and white, they were boots that went up to my knees. A bracelet formed around my right wrist and was chain snowflakes. A white ribbon was tied into my hair.

"Character transformation! Snowflake Dance!"

"Astrid?!" Amu called from my side when I stood on the ground facing the x character. I had no doubt in my mind of what I needed to do. I pointed my hand at the x character.

"Negative heart! Locked on!" I said and the rights words flowed through me as if I had done this before. A series of snowflakes flew in a spiral from my hand and trapped the x character. "Unlock!" I spoke with such power that it resonated through me. The x on the x character broke in a flood of light.

I fell to my knees and breathed heavy. The x character smiled at me, a swimmer eh? It went back into its egg and I smiled warmly at the kid.

"Astrid that was amazing!" Amu said and I looked over and smiled. Kukai and Yaya came up behind her. Tadase and Nadeshiko came from my right. My outfit dissolved in a flood of light and I sat there in my normal outfit. My hair back into the braid I had it in earlier.

"Auna!" I said as she came flying out excited.

"That was so much fun!" She said and I smiled.

"Your egg hatched!" Tadase exclaimed and Auna suddenly looked em arrayed. She recovered herself and waved.

"My names Auna!" She said and everyone else's gaurdian characters came over.

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Miki!"

"I'm Su!"

"I'm Kiseki, The king! How dare you commoners introduce yourself before me!?"

"I'm Daichi!"

"Dechu-Dechu!"

"I'm Temari!"

I smiled at them and got up on shaky legs. What had I just done again? It shouldn't be possible, not what I just did.

"That was so cool." Yaya said and Kukai gave me a thumbs up. Tadase smiled and Nadeshiko put her hand on her chin.

"I thought only Amu could do that, purify the x eggs I mean." She said and I widened my eyes.

"So that's what you meant by purifying them." I said aloud.

"Well why don't we get back to the guarded." Tadase said and I looked back to the unconscious kid.

"What about him.." I asked and Amu looked at him.

"He'll wake up. It's better if we aren't here when he does else he'll start asking questions." She said and Kukai nodded.

They steered me back to the guardian. As we walked Auna flew around excited. She and the other guardian characters broke off as we entered the guardentomhave a meeting of their own. I laughed at that and then we sat down at the table. There were cookies in the middle of the table and a hued stack of paperwork too.

"Uh, paperwork? What for?..." I asked carefully and Tadase smiled sympathetically.

"Being part of the guardians we still have to do the school representative part of it." he said and it suddenly dawned in me how much more this meant.

"But the paper works isn't so bad and normally it's simple." Nadeshiko said and I I reached to my hood and pulled out the circuit like egg. I stroke it for a second and then put it back.

"So how do we split the paperwork up?" I asked and nadeshiko hands me some of the stack.

"By class and grade level." She says and I grab a pencil. I hear Amu groan and mutter something but I didn't catch it. I just complete the paperwork and eat a cookie. The others look at me surprised that I finished it so quickly and I shrug.

"I'm good with stuff like this." I say mumbling around the cookie. Soon everybody decides that's enough for today and we start to head out.

"Oh by the way, thanks for the tea Kukai." I said and he smiled big. I smiled back and then ran to find Auna.

"When do you think they'll be done?" I ask thinking about their meeting.

"Most times their just playing around, though they'll come and find us when the meetings over." nadeshiko said and I nodded.

"Heeeeelllpppp!" Auna suddenly burst from some bushes screeming. She flew into me and I held her.

"Auna what's wrong?" I asked the last part a scream as a guardian character flew into me knocking me over.

"Astrid!" Nadeshiko said and I snatched the guardian character by its tail. Its a cat huh?

"Let me go Nya!" He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Yoru!" Kiseki called. "Don't scare Auna like that!" He said in a commanding voiced and the cat scoffed. Auna was still huddling in my arms and she quickly dove for my hood. She huddle in there breathing heavy still.

"Yoru!?" Amu said "What have you done now? Ikuto isn't with you is he?" Said said walking over. Nadeshiko helps me up and i still held yoru by his tail.

"Amu chan! Tell her to let me go!" He said and I smirked evilly.

" u" I said deadly quiet and the air fell thick with static as I bent over the cat. I heard him swallow and Auna peeped out from my hood.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He said and I let him go. He flew across the room and hid behind Amu. She and the others sweat dropped and I smiled satisfied. Although the poor thing looks terrified.

"Well that's one way." Tadase said and I smiled guiltily.

"Auna are you afraid of Yoru?" Nadeshiko asked and she flew out from my hood.

"I dont like cats.." She said quietly and that sent a bolt of shock through me. Cats? Why... Suddenly I was reminded of Odds outfit on lyoko. He's a cat..I pushed the thought away. There's probably no connection.

"Anyway! Everyone everyone!" Yaya said and I looked over my shoulder at her. "You've got to come with me! I'm going to a cake making class!" She said and I smiled.

"That sounds like fun." I said and she nodded vigorously.

"Everyone's got to come! We can make a cake together! It'll be cool!" She said excited and I smiled.

"Alright, I don't have much to do anyway.." I said and. Then yawned.

"I can come too." Amu said quietly and I smiled. The other guardian characters all sprinted out at once and auna joined in on their game of tag.

"Why don't we all just go? Please?" Yaya said and everyone nodded. Cake, what could go wrong?

**Hey guys chapter three coming your way. I'm kinda not in the writing mood right now so I'll make this one short. But first I want to explain that Astrid and amu and everyone else are in high school right now despite the anime and manga. I like it this way better, mostly cause there will be some romance and I dong like the idea of elementary schoolers dating or kissing. Anyway have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked over to the store where you could compete to make cakes...wait compete!?

"Yaya you never said anything about competing! I said and she sweat dropped.

"Wait,what do you mean by uh...compete?" Amu asked nervously. I'll let Yaya answer that.

"Well there's a tiny complication I forgot to mention..." She said and the others looked at her expectantly.

"Well hey a contest will be fun right?" I said and almost kicked myself in the chins.

"If it's a contest..." Nadeshiko said "Theres no way I won't win!" She said fiercely and I sweat dropped.

"We need to pair up though!" Yaya said. " it's supposed to be boy girl but it doesn't have to if there's not enough boys or girls." Wait how many people do we have here? Tadase, Kukai, Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and me.

"I'll pair up with Yaya then." Nadeshiok decided and I wondered what she was scheming.

"Umm, Kukai?" I asked knowing it had to be boy girl. He smiled.

"Sure why not?" He asked and I smiled back. I saw Amu realize she and Tadase would have to be partners and her blush was big. she turned around and turned on her stubborn act.

"Well, I suppose I don't have any other choice than to go with Tadase kun." She said quietly and he laughed. We walked through the doors and were immediately directed to specific places to start Collin. They didn't even ask us who we were!

"Kukai!" I siad in shock as I bumped into him and ee both toppled to the floor. "I'm sorry!" I said

"It's fine. I didn't know you were so clumsy though." He said and got up. My face went red from the comment and he offered me his hand. I took it but kept looking down a dn tried to not to get in his way.

"Alright, all the slots are filled now...Begin!" The head chef said and immediately I saw the other teams start designing a cake.

"What should our cake be?" I asked and he though about it for a moment.

"Ice skating!" Auna said.

"Skateboarding." Daichi said.

"Maybe a mixture? How bout rollerblading?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's actually make the cake though." I said quietly and started mixing the ingredients.

"I'll use this stuff to start making roller skates." He said gesturing to the tools used for mold making. I nodded and eventually finished the batter.

"It'll be finished in a sec. Go ahead and preheat the oven." He said a nd I went over to the oven. I started the preheat and waited for him to finish.

"Watch out!" I said as the mold started to fall over. I caught it with my hand but dented a side of it.

"Oh no!" He said and I bit my lip. We don't have time to make a new one.

"Let's just use this." I said, "it adds...character!"

"I like that idea." He said and we poured the batter into the dented mold. What could go wrong? We placed it into the oven and waited.

"We could work on the design-" he started to say ten minutes after we had put it in but was interrupted by a loud noise. I froze and stared at our oven. Which had completely combusted, it was smoking and the burnt smell wafted through the room.

"Water!" I said and Kukai took a wet to well and started to put out the fire. I snatched the cake from the oven. No one even took notice, they were too busied with their own cake.

"You two!" The head chef yelled and. Me and Kukai jumped.

"Yes sir?" I asked but he cared none for the polite manners.

"You ruined my oven! Don't you know what a mold is!? Out! out right now!" the chef said shooing us out with a tower. Wait why are we going tot he back door?

"We're sorry it was an accident." kukai said but the chef pretended not to hear.

"Let the goons out there teach you a lesson!" He said after shoving us out the door and into an alley. He stormed back inside, you could hear the ferocious locking of the door.

"Are you alright?" Kukai asked lifting up my hands. I had burnt the. Getting that cake out.

"It's fine, I've been burnt before." I said and then quickly stopped talking. He doesn't want me to load a bunch of stuff onto him.

"Daichi and Auna are still in there.." He said and I looked at the door.

"They'll be fine I'm sure, they're probably playing a game with all the other guardian characters. Let's just focus on getting out of this alley." I said looking nervously around. Kukai nodded and we slowly edged our way through the maze.

"Look at this." A voice said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah, the boss gave us more entertainment." Another one said and I saw four people start to surround us in a circle.

"What did you guys mess up? If he gave you to us it must be something important." A third one said and I swallowed hard.

"Nonsense! We lost something down here, we were simply trying to find it. But we didn't so we'll be leaving now." I said and We started walking again. Something snatched my hand and pulled me away from Kukai.

"Don't lie to us girlie." The first one said and pulledme away by my hair now.

"Astrid! Get off her!" Kukai yelled but the boy ignored him.

"Ah!" I yelled as squeezed my already burnt hands. "Kukai get the others!" I said hoping he could get away. A sudden thought sent shivers up my spine. What if they find my egg? Could they break it?

"Astrid! I won't leave you by yourself!" The other boys were already pushing him out of the ally. I finally got a look at my captors face and saw Xana symbols in his eyes. No!

"Let me go Xana!" I yelled struggling against his unnatural steel grip.

He quickly pulled my hands behind my back and lifted one higher than the other, causing my shoulder to burn. I screamed again but Kukai was occupied now. The other boys, who I assume are xanified too, were now trying multiple ways to force him. their favorite on being pain.

I felt a punch in my stomache and one in my face. Yeah that's gunna bruise. I kicked the boy but he wouldn't let go. He pulled my hair loose and pulled me off the ground by it. I cried out again but then bit my tongue. He wrenched my arm back harder this time and my shoulder burned. Xana will not hurt me or my friends.

"Kukai!" I yelled as I heard him yell in pain once. I have to help him. I'm the one who knows the most about this. Its my duty right now to protect him. The boy stopped wrenching my arm back as light flooded from my hood. I wish I was strong enough, I wish I was brave enough, I wish I was capable of helping Kukai and I out of this. I heard footsteps somewhere but I was engulfed in light.

I suddenly dropped to the ground and my egg flew in front if me. I could feel a few cuts on my cheek and one on my back. As the egg opened though pushed all of the pain away and stood up again.

Inside was a girl with brown curly hair flowing down her back. She opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes with a sparkle of pink. She was wearing something that looked like a girl Robin Hood. She had a bow on her back and a robin hood like hat on her head. The entire outrot was white and Light, and I mean really light, blue. She watched me with warm and gentle eyes and then spun in a circle.

"My names Celia!" She said and I smiled. She already knew my name but it felt good to say it so I did. "Are you ready to get out of here?" She asked as the flood of light back off. I laughed and she flew along side of me as I turned around. Kukai was standing there with a few scratches on his face but okay none the less.

"Woop! Good job, your guardian character scared them off." He said and I thought about it for a second. They were xanaified so...I pushed it aside. I'll ask jeremy and odd later. Meanwhile...I looked down at my now messy clothes and my burnt hands. Along with my aching shoulder and hair.

"Uh, well do you think we should wait for thr others or what? Frankly I'm just anxious to get out of this place." i said and he nodded. We made our way out of the alley safely and sat down at an ice cream place near the cake shop.

"I wonder if anyone noticed." He said as we sat down with some ice cream, hey we missed out on cake, gotta have something sweet. I carefully picked mine up as the burns were starting to hurt. We sat there kind of awkwardly and I fixed my hair into a ponytail.

"There you are!" Someone said and Tadase came running over with a look of relief on his face.

"Yo." I said casually and Celia hid in my hood.

"Astrid!" Auna said and suddenky something small cannoned into me at high speed.

"Auna! I'm glad your safe! Ow, watch the shoulde please." I said happy to see her. Celia coughed and came out Shyly. Auna looked excited and instantly started talking to her.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. The others and I split up to look for you." Tadase said and he looked curiously at the burns and the arm I was favoring. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think Astrid got it worst, but long story short we met up with some guys in the alley over there...they weren't too friendly." Kukai said and I grimaced.

"I'm Celia." Celia said flying up to Tadase shyly after Auna pushed her To him. I smiled and Tadase nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you." He said and Kiseki came flying in a second after.

"Tadase kun, you went...too...fast.." He said out if breath and I got up shakily. Wow even my legs are sore?

"Why don't we find the others then." I say and Celia comes back and sits on my good shoulder. Auna flys next to her and we go of to look for them, isn't that ironic.

"Yaya chan! Nadeshiko!" Tadase called as we spotted them up ahead.

"Astrid are you okay?-dechu" Pepe says and I node weakly but smile.

"Kukai what happened to you two?" Nadeshiko asked and we shared a glance. Kukai explained what happened on his side, he got a few punches but was able to fend them off mostly. Daichi was with them and sat on his shoulder too.

"What about you Astrid?" Yaya asked concerned but I shrugged.

"Just a few punches and my arm is hurt but other than it much." I murmured not wanting to admit all the other stuff. Kukai looked at me, please stay silent, please.

"What about the scratches?" Tadase asked concerned as well, am I that bad of a lier?

"I tripped, no big deal." I said and smiled reassuringly. Amu came flying down with wings on her shoes And wrist. Hey that's cool.

"You found them, thank goodness!" She said

"Amu chan! Amu chan!" Auna said and pulled Celia over to her from where she was sitting. "Look! Look!"

"Auna.." Celia said and Amu smiled.

"Astrid another guardian character that's wonderf-" she said but was cut off by Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Auna Auna! What's her name!?" Ran asked

"Celia." Celai said quietly the others spun In a circle around her.

"Celia! Celia! Celia!" Miki said and the others joined in. Celiasmiled but Amu looked a little miffed taht she didn't get to say what she had wanted to.

"Rawr!" a small voice said and jumped out at Auna. Yoru was chasing her around as she flew away terrified.

"Astrid!" She said and dove back into my hood. Yoru stopped in front of me and I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I could say anything though Celia casually flew over to him and guardian character slapped him.

"Ow-nya!" He said and she pointed her finger at him wiyh slight annoyance that hid anger at him.

"Bad cat." She said fiercely and then flew over to comfort Auna.

"I just wanted to have some fun Nya!" He said and we all sighed.

"Why don't we head home, it's been a long day." Tadase suggested and we all agreed. I wakked beside Amu and Nadeshiko.

When I was finally by myself Auna and Celia flew around me and I favored my right arm. Ah, I think they dislocated it! Shouldn't I be crying or something though? Dislocation hurts.

"Wha!?" I stuttered as jist before I arrived at my house a boy landed right infront of me. Cat like reflexes, better stay away from Auna.

"Astrid! Auna!" Yoru said suddenly as he flew down next to the boy. Auna dived into my hood and Celia looked at him sharply.

"Bacca! You could've hurt yourself!" I said as he looked at me with intelligent indigo eyes. He had blue hair and is pretty tall. His clothes are black and more or less the uniform for our highschool. He can't be a freshman like the rest of us..

"hmmm, I'm too late huh." He said and that sent shivers up my spine.

"What do you mean by that?" I startedto say but he was already leaving. He's not the type of guy to express emotions uch is he?

"Your eggs already hatched," he said and started to walk away but then stopped. "Wait, you have one more, right?" He said as he turned back around. His eyes, they know so much, but give away nothing. What is his goal here?

I started to open my mouth but a voice from behind interupted me.

"Astrid-chan! Get away from her!" Tadase said running from where he was. He stepped in between me and the boy, glaring at him.

"She doesnt have the embryo Ikuto! Get out of here you theiving cat!" He said, suddenly I thought of the strange egg that I had pulled out with the other two. I hadn't given it much thought but...

"Hmmph." He said before yawning loudly and then walking away, ", your friend has a dislocated shoulder." He said to Tadase and then jumped onto a roof, he went from roof to roof until we couldn't see him anymore.

Tadase turned to me and i looked away.

"Your shoulder..." He said and I looked at him.

"oh that! It's no big deal!" I said and the concerned look he gave me told me he didn't beleive me.

"What did he mean about a third egg?" He asked and I waved the question away.

"I don't know." I said taking comfort in the partial truth there. I don't know what he meant, it wasn't even really an egg. Besides I don't think it's mine.

He looked away and then hand me a bag which I took with my good arm.

"What Is it?" I asked

"Your guardian cape." He said and then turned around. I wonder why he's being so cold. He started walking away and I opened my mouth to say something but then stopped, what could I say?

"Tadase!" I said and he turned around. I felt myself get nervous but I can't back down now. "Just, watch out...Xana...he's not afraid to kill..." I said and the Tadase smiled at me.

"I understand, thank you." He said and I watched him as he left. I stood there for a few minutes until I headed back inside.

"Astrid, do you think that the other egg was the embryo?" Auna ask and I looked at them.

"I hope not." I said and then collasped in my bed.

**Hey guys, me again! One more thing to clear up, Ikuto is going to be older, but not by much. The others are freshman in high and no don't ask how they are on. The council and only freshman... Just don't. Also there will be some whippings in here but I won't yet reveal them. the only thingll I'll say is that it won't be with Tadase. Anyway hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I took a shower and then lay in bed with a headache. It was a weekend today so thank goodness no school. As I slowly fell asleep again with wet hair I thought about the mission I was sent here to do. I need to start gaining information on Easter and how it's related to Xana. There have been many encounters with Xana, so the replica must be pretty advanced.

I dreamed about the character transformation with Auna. I wonder what it will be like with Celia. Snowflake dance eh? Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me, and a picture of a train running through me appeared. I saw Ulrich and Jeremy on one side of the tracks, and Aelita and Yumi on the other.

The dream shifted and this time I was frozen inside of a some large tube. I opened my yes and saw myself pound a fist against the glass. The only exception was that I was character changed into Snowflake dance.

The dream shifted once more and this time I was skiing down a mountain with Amu and the others. My hair was cut short and i was leaving the others in the dust. I heard amu call out and turned to see her collapsed in the snow. When she looked up Xana symbols flooded her eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was curled up slightly on my bed and a blanket had been thrown over me. My hair was nearly dry and a cup of tea was sitting on my nightstand. A few of the cookies I bought were next to it on the tray and steam was still coming off the tea.

I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened as I saw Yoru sitting in the corner eating a cookie. Auna was behind me with Celia playing a game untitled hey saw I was awake.

"Astrid! Ikuto came over! He made you the tea and Yoru stayed to play cause he was bored!" Celia said and Auna eyed the cat in the corner.

"We played tag, Nya!" He said wiping crumbs from his chin. I blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Also, Also!" Auna said and she flew to the kitchen and brought back a plate witha. Chocolate croissant on it. "Kukai came too! He made this for you before Ikuto came! And she left a note! We didn't read it yet though!" Auna said and she set it down on the nightstand.

"Why would they come though?" I asked and Yoru flew up beside me.

"Ikuto was looking to see if you had the embryo! He thought it was your third egg. But we didn't find it!" He said and I sighed. For some reason I'm not that angry that he came. Maybe cause he made me tea?

"Okay, thats some what logical...but what about Kukai?" I said and Yoru shrugged. I smiled at him and handed him another cookie anyways. Then I gave Auna and Celia one and took one for myself.

"Mabye he was worried about you." Celia and said and I comsidered it. Maybe..

"Yeah, how do you feel anyway?" Auna asked and I smiled. My Socrates didn't sting and my shoulder felt fine.

"Alot better, thank you." I said and the hopped out of bed. I yawned and the looked at the clock. Wow, it's almost 12:00! Was I asleep that long?

i looked at the tea and the croissant. I guess I would be rude to throw them away. I gently picked up the chocolate croissant and took a bite. A tasty flavor filled my mouth until it suddenly turned sour. I swallow it hard and reached for the tea, which I chugged to get the taste out of my mouth.

"What was in that croissant!?" I asked bewildered and then got a glass of water from the kitchen. I threw away the croissant, forgive me Kukai but that thing is not meant for a plate, and cleaned up the tea. All while Celia played with Yoru and Auna kept close to me.

"Wait, what does the note say?" I asked myself and looked for iy. It was sitting on the table, it was a blue post card like thing. I picked it up and read it.

"Oooh, is this the trip thing they were talking about?" Auna asked and Celia and Yoru drifted over. The post card said that the guardians were going on a trip to either France, England, or Spain.

"Which one are we going to though?" I wondered aloud and then smiled. Any is fine with me!

I set down the note and put on my jacket. I slipped on my shoes and roughly tied my hair up in a pony tail.

"I need to do something with this hair..." I said and Celia flew up beside me while I was looking in the mirror

"Maybe you should get it cut, there's an apparently good place in the mall. Why don't we go there?" She suggested and Auna agreed. Yoru said that maybe he'll spot Ikuto on the way so why not.

"Okay! I said and we headed out. I ran down the streets and felt a good rush in my breath as we sped away from the apartment. i come to a stop in front of the mall and walk inside. Celia and Auna lead me over to the hair cutter place and Yoru follows.

i had to shoot them looks throughout the whole time while I was getting my hair cut. The were flying around the salon testing my ability to pretend like I don't care. Im thinking that Auna was about to die though, shes really afraid of Yoru..

when I came out my white hair was significantly shortera and I think Yoru and Celia were best friends, don't know though cause their mood changed with Auna always running away from Yoru. My hair was to my shoulders almost in the front and shorter in the back. The lady chose a good hairstyle I think.

"Yoru." I said and then yawned. "Don't you have to get back to Ikuto sometime soon?" I asked and he nodded. He looked around but did seem to find him.

"Let's go look!" Celia suggested and then I thought back to tadase's reaction to seeing Ikuto near me. Maybe I'll ask amu, she told me alot about a guy that can be described as Ikuto.

I ran after them and eventually stopped near a park. I saw a flash of blur hair near a crowd, it has to be him. I waved the others over and they followed me. I saw him again and this time I was sure it was him. I was about to shift through the crowd to find him but I voted against it, yoru can get to him easier anyways.

"Come with me! You can at least thank him for the tea." He said and I got annoyed.

"Yes I'll definitely thank him for going through my apartment without permission and using some of my own tea. Bravo." I said and pointed to Ikuto, "Just go." I said and Yoru grudgingly obeyed. I slipped away from the crowd. And hurried away from where I saw them. Maybe he'll follow...

"Astrid! You cut your hair!" Amu said and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said and touched it gently with my hand she smiled and then turned around.

"I've got some shopping to do." She said and then dissapeared. That was...okay. I wish she had stayed but she does have stuff to do. I sighed and then started to naturally head toward a tree. I pull out my laptop from my bag.

I plugged my headphones in and called Odd. I haven't actually seen him in a while.

"Astrid! I've missed you!" He said immediately with that smile that I love on his face.

"I missed you too. How are things back home?" I asked.

"We've been getting the regular Xana attack schedule but some of them we don't even see what the attack is. It's strange." He said and i nodded.

"That's because they're happening here. I wish I could help though, it feels wrong to not be able to immediately go to the factory." I said and odd nodded.

"Have up you gotten anything on the company Easter?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Kinda, right now I'm trying to get a hold of things." As I said it Auna and Celia came right infront of the camera. I froze and didn't move. Can he see them?" I held my breath as odds eyes widened.

"Astrid...what are those?" He asked and I laughed.

"These are what I mean by getting a hold on things. As you can see they can be troublesome" I said but they ignored me.

"So this is what Odd looks like!?" Auna said and Celia waved shyly. I got annoyed and pushed them out of view.

"Aka my friends are trying to destroy my sanity by using these dumb puppets." I said and shot them a look to stay quiet. They didn't like it but they agreed.

"Oh, okay." Odd said and I laughed.

"Anyway I've got to go. But I'll talk again soon." I said and hastily hung up. And then turned to Auna and Celia. "Waht do you two think your doing!? what if he saw you!? We can't explain to him the guardian characters stuff to him." i said more worried than angry.

"We're sorry but we can sense you have strong feelings for him. We wanted to meet him." Celia said and I blushed. Then I smiled and packed up my laptop.

"Let's go find something fun to do." I said and they smiled. As I stood up though there was a whoosh before he was standing before me.

"Yo." He said and my eyes widened.

"You. Are just. You." I said incredulously and at a lack for words. I sighed and leaned back against the tree. My heart was beating so fast it was ridiculous, why did he have tI startle me. Ikuto stood there in front of me.

"Thanks for helping out Yoru." He said before turning away. It looked like he was about to leave before I called him back.

"Wait!" I said and he turned. "Why did you go into my apartment!? You could get arrested for that!" I said and a thin smile tugged at his lips.

"Why were you asleep so late?" He asked and I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"perve." i say, was he watching me sleep? I get up quickly and hurry away But I can tell he's following me. I spin around on my heels. "Just what did you plan to gain by going through my room?" I asked again.

"reasons." He says and I spin away again.

"Fine! By all means go ahead and look through my apartment. Next time you do I'll have a dog, one that I'll make sure doesn't like sneaky cats." I say angrily and stalk off. Auna and Celia follow me as I head into the mall.

"your mot actually looking for a pet store are you?" Auna asked

"Nope, I'm looking for a place where I can buy you a dog suit." I say teasingly as my anger subsides. I look around and suddenly something grabs me by my grabs me and drags me into a alley and covers my mouth. I struggle and try to bite his hand but he just peeps out. A few men in black suits go into our vision and then dissapear.

"They were looking for you." He says and releases Me.

"Why?" I say and Auna and Celia fly around ikuto.

"They heard about your third egg aswell. It's Easter." he says and I look at him sharply.

"I thought you worked for them." I say not suspicious bu curious as to why he didn't hand me to them himself.

He just shrugged, "You helped out Yoru." He said before dissapearing. I stood up and looked in the direction he left. Mysterious..grudgingly At least.

I walked out of the alley and back into the mall. Even if there were people out for me, they couldnt go for me with so many people. Now would be a good time to go home and read a book I think. When I made my way out of the mall I headed down toward my house.

"Astrid." Celia started and I turned to her. She and Auna were sitting on my shoulder, but Celia looked nervous.

"yes?" I asked

"why aren't you afraid of Easter? There this big company, out for youl..aren't you frightened?" I blinked and then smiled.

"I guess with having to live with Xana and all, I got used to the danger around the corner. Yes the idea of being kidnaped frightens me, but I think that we could handle them." I say and she nods. "For now though let's go home and lie low. " she and Auna nodded and we continued on our way.

"Astrid!" Some one called and I turned around to see Kukai waving to me. I smiled and waved back and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hi, Whats up?" I asked and he shrugs.

"Nothing really, you?" He ask and begin to open my mouth to say the same but Auna pops in between us.

"Ikuto just told Astrid that Easter are out to get her, and saved her from them catching her!" she said and Celia grabbed her hand and pulled her into my hood.

"What!? Why would Easter be after you? And why would ikuto.." He broke off there and I held up my hands

"Sorry, I don't know why theyre looking for me but it's nothing I can't handle. Please dont tell the others. It'll just be more difficult." I asked but he didn't look happy about it. Kukai was two years older than the rest of us, maybe he has more experience?

"I think we should tell the others, you could be in danger, besides if we all know we can be on the look in case they come." He says and I nod reluctantly.

"It's no big deal though, I'm sure they'll quit eventually. Besides Ive faced worse things." I said and then silently cursed myself. Now he's going to ask.

"Like what?" He asked. We were casually walking back to my place but this had turned pretty serious for me.

"You don't understand, back in France.."

"You mean Xana? Don't you always defeat him?"

"That doesnt make the danger less real. Here, it's almost like a break really. Well I had thought it would be. Kukai, back in France Xana wasn't afraid to harm someone." I said edging around the word kill.

"Did he ever though?"

"Yes." When I said that we both went silent for a few minutes.

"Like what? Surely nothing would actually-" he's tarted but I broke him off.

"Actually what? He took away a year of my friends life! He nearly pecked my other friend to death! He nearly turned the entire school into his minions! He created a snowstorm that my friend almost got crushed in! He's kidnapped me once, and tried to take aelitas memory thousand of times, which mind you, would have killed her." I said and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to block out the fear inside that something bad as happening to them right now.

Kukai didn't say anything for the rest of the way. He was just there next to me while I fought off the feeling that I've had since I left them. When I got to my house he stopped and waved goodbye, and then he was gone, and I was in my house With my back against the door.

**Hey guys! It's about time we bring a little more code lyoko into this eh? Don't worry I know where to start. Aside from that how do you think the others are getting along without Astrid? We'll see soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by smoothly. We encountered a few x eggs but not many. There were no Xana attacks and I didn't encounter any easter goons. I've been studying up in Easter though, although I haven't accomplished much. Ive also seen a lot more of Ikuto. Yoru hangs out with Auna, Celia, and I on days off from school. nd Ikuto normally comes to find him, we normally hang out for an hour then, going around and viewing stuff. Depends on where we were before he came to get Yoru.

"Ikuto! You just have a natural skill for it! However if you make the angle just right.." I said as we were competing to see who could get the most skips when we skipped rocks across the lake. He was winning so far.

"Show us!" Yoru said and I smiled mischievously. I threw the rock but instead of hitting the water it bounced off the dirt, hit the tree Ikuto was sitting under and flew back at me. I fell/perposfully-avoided-the-projectile while Ikuto grabbed my hand, he pulled me close to him as the rock stayed in the air bouncing off things.

"Careful." He said with a smile releasing me from his hold. I stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing.

"I suppose I should thank you huh?" I laughed and Celia and Auna bork away from their game with Yoru. Auna looked happy up have an excuse to get a way from him though.

Then Ikuto got a call on his cell. I waited politely for him to finish but when he did he stood up.

"I have to go." He said and a look of disappointment fell across my face.

"Already?" I asked quietly and he smiled.

"Don't tell me your falling for me." He asked and I went red. He had a sly smile on his face and was bending over me. He was taller than most people, but strangely he wasn't intimidating.

"Of course not! I have a boyfriend ya know!" I said all too quickly and then turned around. I looked over my shoulder and then down at the ground. "But...you are an important friend.." I said and by the change of a sly smile to happy smile on his face and the look in his eyes, I think he agreed..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I ran into school the next day and sat in my seat just as the bell rang. Celia and Auna clasped on my desk and Amu looked over amused.

"Astrid, you never get here later than Amu chan!" Ran said and Amu sighed, obviously annoyed. I rubbed the jacket from home that I had out on. The same one that the others got me for my birthday. It's colder.

"I was a little late this morning." I said but to be honest I had to chase Ikuto out of my apartment. I sighed thinking about it but then Nikaidou sensi started class. Soon though, class was over and I walked to a guardian meeting with Amu.

"More paperwork?" I asked with a groan and she agreed.

"Yeah I hate the paperwork, but no today we're discussing something fun!" She said and then jumped as Nadeshiko appeared behind us.

"Hi Nadeshiko." I said while amu caught her breath.

"Why?" Amu asked and we laughed.

"Amu's such a scaredy cat." Miki said as I helped her up.

"Astrid doesn't seem to be afraid of much though.." Su said and I smiled guiltily.

"That's not true." Auna said and she and Celia smiled.

"She's actually afraid of-" Celia started to say but I shushed her.

Amu and Nadeshiko laughed and we continued to the meeting. Celia and Auna played with Ran Miki and Su along the way.

"Yoru!" I said and waved to the idigo cat as he came flying down.

"Yo! Ikuto is busy." He said and flew around me I smiled and continued on but Nadeshiko and Amu stopped. Then blinked for a second and shared a glance. Finally then caught up to me and eyed Yoru, but didn't say anything.

"Hi." I said as we met up with Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya at the garden. We sat down around the table and our guardian characters flew off somewhere else.

"So, what were we going to talk about the trip?" Amu asked and the others smiled. Trip? Oh yeah, we were planning on going on one weren't we. I guess, woa!

i stood up and looked outside as flurries started coming down, and the a heavy snowfall. I smiled and the others soon caught on to what I was looking at.

"It's the first time it's snowed this year!" Yaya said, everyone was taking in the falling snow. After a few minutes I sat down and we continued.

"Anyway, i guess no would be a good time to get away on a vacation. We've decided to go to France right?" Tadase asked and every nodded.

"Wait what? When?" I asked and the others smiled at me.

"We made it a surprise! We thought you might like seeing your friends for a few days." Nadeshiko said and I blinked.

"So we're going to be near kadic?" I asked and they nodded. I smiled as I realized what this meant. I can see odd! I can show them around!

"Right now we're just deciding when we go." Kukai said and I thought about it for a moment.

"Kadic should having it's winter break in two weeks." I say and we review our schedule.

"Thats right after mid exams, so we should be good to go then. That's when the principle suggested we go anyway." Kukai said and I nodded. that will be fun.

After that we spent a while working out the details for everyone and we did a little paperwork for school. When we were done though I couldn't feel happier. Until I thought of our guardian characters.

"Wait a second, I'm not sure they can see guardian characters." I said and they kinda tilted there heads a bit.

"Why is that a problem, we'll just act like we do around our classmates." Yaya said and I shook my head.

"Your not getting the point. When we go, id like it if you guys went into the scanners, for the supercomputer. Mostly because we are going to be coming back, and eventually there will be a Xana attack that requires a return to the past. If you haven't been scanned, then you'll forget about like the rest of the world." I said and they paid attention now. "But it's been our secret for a few years. It doesn't seem right to let five people directly into it and involve them deeply in it just like that. I'd think we could convince them more if we shared a, so to say, secret with them too."

"So you want us to tell them about guardian characters and all in return for them telling us and letting us into the Xana problem." Tadase said.

"But didn't you already ask permission to tell us?" Amu asked and I nodded.

"I did but that's a different story. And you guys still don't know the full extent of what Xana can do. You won't until you see it." I said and they looked like they understand.

"Okay, and since they can't see them, we can't tell them." Tadase asked and I shrugged.

"At this point I don't know if they can or not,I think Odd might have seen Auna and Celia accidentally when we were video chatting. The thing is, I think we should hide the, unyil we know they can see them. They might be freaked out if they can. That goes for the rest of France too." I said and let out a breath. The guardian characters were all gathered around us now.

The others didnt look perfect about it but we agreed to find a way to hide them only until we knew they could come out without being seen.

Afterwards I grabbed my bag and headed down to the lake where Ikuto and I threw the rocks. I pulled out my school work and finished my homework. I hate doing it in that stuffy apartment. It's feels wrong.

"Ah, Algebra is hard." Auna said and slumped against the tree. I nodded but smiled, it's fun when you get your equations out right.

"I like it. It's a challenge for your brain." Celia said and sat next to Auna. I sighed and packed my stuff into my bag when I finished.

"That took a while." I said and pulled out an apple. Just as i put it up to my mouth to take a bite out of it Ikuto swooped down and bit it at the same time. I jumped back and nearly choked on the peice in my mouth while Ikuto chewed calmly.

"Yo." He said and I laughed.

"Aw, Ikuto you've ruined it! I really like Granny Smiths!" I said and the. Looked at the apple slightly annoyed. Then I smiled. I went to a water fountain and washed off the part he ate from.

"Your not going to eat it are you?" Celia asked and I shrugged and took a bite.

"Why not? I washed it. Besides Im hungry." I said and Celia shook her head. Ikuto laughed slightly and I smiled.

"Anyway why'd you do that? Amu wouldve had a heart attack." I said and he tossed something to me. I bit the apple to keep it secured and caught the object with both my hands. A gold Heart locket. This is the one Odd gave me! I opened it up to see the pictures were faded a lot more than before.

"Easter looked through it to find anything, they thought it was suspicious." He said and leaned against the tree.

"Wait, where'd did they get it from?" I asked and he shrugged.

"They just told me they were done with it."

"What did they do to it!?" I asked raising my voice a bit, worried not so much angry. Ikuto widened his eyes.

"I don't know, why are you so worried?" he asked and I clutched the necklace.

"Why? This is robbery! They stole this from me!" I said and stopped short. He did too, not directly but in general. He works for them, why am I not associating him with them anymore? I opened my mom to say something but he suddenly rushed over to me and jumped with me into the tree.

"Shh" he said and I watched as a few guys from easter passed by. Auna and Celia hid in my hood and I tensed. Ikuto held me gently but firmly.

When they passed we dropped from the tree and I sat on my knees breathing heavy. Ikuto looked at me cautiously.

"Your not afraid of heights are you?" He asked a tad amused and I stiffened.

"Not so much as I am being hunted by a large company who is potentially doing so evil things, no offense." I said and he shrugged. It's true though, I am terrified of heights. I slipped the necklace on and Auna and Celia popped out of my hood.

"Astrid! There's an x egg nearby!" Auna said and Celia pointed in the direction. I felt the strange sense too and nodded.

"Sorry Ikuto, come with if you want." I said and ran with Auna and Celia. Wait, isn't he on the side creating all the x eggs? Ugh, this is all too confusing. I branches smacked my face but I came out in a park clearing to see Amu transforming.

"Lets go too." I said and Auna nodded. "My heart, unlock!"

I transformed into my lavender and white ice skating outfit with the sleeves and the boots that went all the way up to my knees. A chain snowflake bracelet formed around my wrist and a white ribbon was tied in my hair.

Character transformation

Snowflake Dance!

when my feet touched the ground again I looked up. Amu was dressed in Amulet Spade. She had a generally blue outfit with a few french touches. I smiled and she waved me over.

"Help me corner it." She said and I nodded. I ran to it's other side but it slipped away. A fast one eh? I ran to its others sidea gain and it continued on like that for a while until we finally managed to corner it. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Colorful canvas!" Amu said and she used her move. I prepared myself and pointed my hand at it.

"Negative heart! Locked on!" I said and Amu helped me with the other part. She cupped her hands into a heart shape and pushed the out.

"Unlock!" We said at the same time and light engukfed us. The egg changed back to a regular hearts egg and I smiled. It flew away to it's owner and I walked over to amu. We high fived each other.

"Nice work!" She said and I smiled.

"You too." I said and changed back to my normal self. Auna and Celia spun around me.

"That was so cool, I can't wait till I do it With you!" Celia said and after we said our goodbyes to amu we headed home. It was late as it was and I was tired.

Odd, I'm coming to see you soon. I fingered the necklace that I thought I had lost. Why are they so interested in me? Why are they even doing this? Do they really feel okay with destroying kids dreams, literally? I shook my head and smiled as Auna and Celia flew around me.

"What are you guys thinking about France?" I asked and they got excited.

"I can't wait! Oh the croissants are probably delicious!" Celia said and Auna agreed.

We talked for the rest of the way home until we got there. I made dinner and then collapsed into bed. Odd, I'm coming home...and I'm bringing Auna and Celia. I watched them as they flew into their eggs and we wished each other goodnight.

Odd, everyone, they're my first family.

**Aha! Hey guys and girle! Didn't you like that ending? If you've read the code lyoko one you know that Astrid is an orphan. Her mother gave her to the orphanage right after she was born and her father set up enough money for her to go to school and live properly. We will explore that factor soon enough, but how do you like her friendship with Ikuto? It's only just starting and ill tell you that they are going to become really close. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later I was heading into school with Auna and Celia beside me. Why, he was there again! No exit time I really will get a guard dog. I ran up the steps of the school and stopped to take a breath. I stole a look outside the big window in the middle of the stairs. I froze as I saw the mysterious egg. Sparkling and bright and hovered close to the window.

Auna and Celia looked at it with wide eyes and I stepped closer to the window. I pressed my hand up against it mesmerized and it pressed up against my hand on the other side of the glass.

"_I'll wait forever for you to hatch me." _she said and I breathed in. It's obviously a girl by the voice and I nodded.

"I'll find you again, I promise." I said and I could feel the radiance of a smile. The strange egg flew away disappearing into the mass of the city And forest. I stared after it for a while until my guardian characters nudged me along.

"Come on! After all that running we're still going to be late!" Celia said and I nodded. I ran up the rest of the stairs and dove into my classroom. I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang.

"Astrid, hi." Amu said and I caught my breath in my chair. She laughed and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was a little late today.." I said and trailed off thinking about the strange egg. The way it glowed, and I felt so attached to it. That's my egg, I know it. But why hasnt it hatched yet? Why doesn't she stay with me?

At the end of the day I walked out with amu and looked off into the direction of where it went. Maybe everyone has their own, and they are all too scared to say it. I should tell the others after all, it does seem important.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" Amu asked and I snapped out of it. I nodded and we continued to the royal garden. I glance at Auna and Celia. "Wait a sec. I left something in the room. You go ahead I'll meet you there." I said and she paused. After a few seconds she nodded and kept on going. That's so like amu, I'm probably easy to read as a book though.

i started heading back to school entrance but diverted and slipped into the trees. Auna and Celia flew in after me and they seemed to know what to talk about.

"Should we tell them? I don't want to keep secrets but.." Auna said and I nodded.

"I don't think we should just yet. If I'm correct that seems an awful lot like the embryo. And if the embryo is your guardian character.." Celia said and trailed off. The embryo will grant your wish right? I don't really have a wish right now. I mean I could wish for Xana to dissapear or something like that, but I don't think that would be right. I'm not interested in that.

" Let's just be quiet about it for now. After we find out more we can tell them." I said and they agreed. I slipped out of the trees and started walking down the sidewalk road that lead to the garden when a sleek black car drove up. I moved out of the way but it stopped right next to me.

The windshield rolled down and someone behind shades spoke to me.

"Get in." was all he said and I took a step back. I shook my head and flipped out my cell phone.

"You think I'm crazy. Leave or I'll call the police." I said but my phone wouldn't turn on. What's with this? It should be fully charged. I heard the click of a lock and I assume the back door unlocked. I looked to my right towards the school and sure enough Nikaidou sensie was there. On my left was a man leaning and against a tree reading a book. There's probably someone heand me as well.

i stiffened my grip on my phone and raised my head.

"Get away from me now." I said and started to walk away. Someone in the trees came out and grabbed my wrist. Before I could do anything he doubled over and another hand pulled my away. Yaya held my arm and Tadase stood on my right. Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Amu faced the van. My heart was pounding and by the way Tadase grasped my hand I'm sure they could hear.

"Leave now." Amu said and Nadeshiko pulled out her, working thank god, phone.

"If you don't I'll call the police and show them this picture." nadeshiko said and then Tadase and Yaya pulled me away.

"We don't take things like this for granted. She's are friend, so back off." Kukai said and that's the last I heard before Tadase and Yaya started running away. They headed toward the royal garden, each still holding my hand. We slipped inside and I collapsed.i stared horrified at the ground and only stood up when the other three came in.

"Did they leave willing?" Tadase asked and Kukai nodded.

"After Astrid was gone they had no interest." Nadeshiko said and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked and I swallowed hard. Auna and Celia sat on my shoulders and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said quietly and started to take in what had just happened. If they hadn't been there I would probably be on my way to Easter. Or whatever they had planned. The others shared a glance. "Really, im fine. Thank you." I said and the others seemed to except that.

"Well, why don't you teach us a little French?" Tadase asked. They had asked me to since we were going to France. That's what we were doing most of this meeting. I nodded and we went to sit down at the table.

I taught them a lot of words and a few phrases but I think they only got half of what I said. After we finished the fear that had been in me was now anger. How dare they!

"Astrid?" Amu asked and Nadeshiko and her were looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Me and Amu are going to the amusement park nearby. Would you like to come? We're going to have a sleepover afterwards as well." Nadeshiko said and I smiled. A realization coursed through me. I've never actually had a proper sleepover. I mean Aelita and I share a dorm, I guess you could consider that one though. A long one at least.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun." I said and they smiled. Amu looked happy but worried. Nadeshiko was very pleased though.

"Just, be careful." Amu said and turned around. I slihhly turned my head until i realized she was talking about easter.

"Dont worry. If it really comes down to it I can defend myself, and leave a few bruises." I said and she turned around. I smiled and she looked releived.

"Let's go." Nadeshiko said happily and we said goodbye to Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai. Tadase was watching me carefully but with a smile. Is he worried? I had always thought of Tadase as someone inapproachable. Like I couldn't really ask him about much, or tell him anything.

The way he looked at me though, it's like he was worried. Was he? He did pull me away with Yaya. I shook the thoughts from my mind as we headed to the amusement park. I noticed that Amu and Nadeshiko kept looking around the entire way there, I was too to be honest.

"It's right around this corner." Amu said and sure enough, as we turned the corner a bunch of people were in line to get into the amusement park.

"Wow, there's a lot of people." I said and Auna and Celia nodded.

"I wonder what rides there will be." Celia asked and Auna spun around.

"I get there all fun, the rollarcoasters too! What type of rollarcoaster a do you like?" Auna asked and Nadeshiko and Amu thought about it.

"Just the normal ones I guess." Amu said.

"I like the ones that are really tall! We're going to ride some of the tonight." Nadeshiko said and I froze.

"Tall, as in...really high up?" I asked and she nodded. I inwardly groaned and nadeshiko laughed. We walked toward the crowd to get in line for the tickets.

"Astrid look!" Auna said and led me over to a map of the amusement park.

"They've got a small zoo here! There are wolfs!" Celia said and I smiled. That's where I'd like to go.

"We'll visit it I promise." I said and turned around to go back to Amu and Nadeshiko. I froze as I looked, I can't find them. I weaves through the crowd but they must have already gone in.

"What do we do?" Auna asked and I shrugged. My cell phone is still dead and I left my stuff at school.

"Astrid." Someone said behind me and I jumped. I turned around and smiled as I saw Ikuto leaning against the wall.

"Please, next time just...walk in front of me or something." I said and he smiled. Then he looked over my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said and led me to the line which had diminished drastically. I tried to look over at what he saw but Ikuto didn't let me. "Just stare ahead." He said and when we got to the front of the line we bought tickets and headed into the park.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he still held my hand and led me through the park. I took a big step to catch up with his pace.

He looked a me sideways and the forward again. "The wolves." Was all he said and I smiled. We walked through the crowds of people and suddenly I forgot about all what had happened before.

"Astrid?" Ikuto said interrupting our conversation.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"If you avoid Easter long enough they'll forget about it. But I don't think it will happen anytime soon." He said and I looked at him seriously and nodded. "Just, in the mornings. Wait for me by your door, and dont go outside till I get there alright?"

"Ikuto...Sure" i said, debating inside wether I should feel good or scarred or happy or awkward about this. Auna nudged me smiling but Celia looked troubled.

Soon we got to the wolves, and I watched with wonder as they howled as we came closer to them. I locked eyes with one and he stood up and joined with the others in the cage. Yoru grumbled and flew a few feet away but Auna and Celia were as fascinated as I were.

"Its almost sad." Celia said, "Wouldn't you want them to be in the wild, free?"

I shook my head, "Most of the time with wolves like these they were hurt in some way or something happened and they ended up staying in places like this to get better. Now though this is all they know, they wouldn't be able to survive in the wild." I said and ikuto looked at me carefully. I smile and he looked away.

"Come on." He said and pulled me away. I looked over my shoulder and caught a sight of a black suit a ways away. Ikuto noticed and squeezed my hand. "It's easier if you don't look." I nodded because my heart was suddenly thumping. This was real. We weaver through the crowds and had fun at various rides and places, after each one we'd quickly switch our position, getting away from Easter just in time.

"Astrid!" Someone called and I saw Amu and Nadeshiko standing on the edge of a crowd.

"Amu!" I called back and ran over to her, my hand sliding out of Ikuoto's. Nadeshiko's eyes darted to Ikuto but he was walking away.

"Where did you go?" Nadeshiko asked and I looked at the ground.

"Im sorry." I said and looked back at where Ikuto had gone. "I turned to look at a map and then you two dissapeared." no need to add the other part.

"Why were you with Ikuto?" Amu asked and I went red.

"It's not like that." Okay now may be a good time to say so. Screw secrets and stuff like that. "He helped me get away." I said and they nodded instantly.

"Well aside from that let's go have some fun!" Nadeshiko said and pointed to the big rollarcoaster. I sighed and smiled as I grabbed Amus hand and pulled her along. She didn't looked too thrilled at the rollarcoaster but maybe together we can get through it.

**Hey guys! Sorry this was a lot late ibe been distracted on other projects for a while! Anyway thanks for the first review and I completly understand what you mean, and I hope I can keep it up! Anyway have a good day or night or afternoon or whenever your reading this!**


End file.
